


Almost There

by sleepyybabe



Category: Phandom
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Phan - Freeform, blind dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyybabe/pseuds/sleepyybabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is eternally left out on that one joke: </p><p>"He's over there." <br/>"Who?" <br/>"Your other half."<br/>"What?"<br/>"Phil!" <br/>"Oh. Wait. He's not my other half!" <br/>"Sure..."<br/>"What does that mean?"<br/>"Just go find Phil."<br/>"Huh?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost There

Dan Howell stumbled around the room, the music from the party throbbing in his ears. All he knew was that he had drunk too much, he wanted to go home, and he needed Phil.   
“He’s over in the kitchen.” Zoella walked up to him.   
“Huh?” Dan replied, confused.   
“You look confused, Dan. He’s in the kitchen.” she repeated it slowly, like she thought he was thick.   
“Who is?”   
“You’re so drunk, Dan. Your other half! The one you can’t live without!”   
“My other half?” he repeated slowly.   
“Phil!” she replied, exasperated.   
“Oh. Phil isn’t my other half.” Dan tried to tell her.   
“Sure he isn’t.”   
“What does that mean?” he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.   
“Oh, just - just go.” she shoved him off towards the other side of the room. Dan sighed and trundled on. 

“He’s in the kitchen.” Felix told him as he passed by.   
“Huh?” Dan turned around.   
“You seem lost, so I’m telling you that he’s in the kitchen.” Felix said again, as if Dan was a child.   
Dan glared at Felix.   
“It’s not like I can’t live without Phil!” he yelled, and marched off to the kitchen to get Phil. 

***

“Wow!” Dan’s mom set down the last box.   
“I feel so relieved.” Dan laid down in the new flat that was all his and Phil’s. He was so excited about moving in with Phil, they were the perfect match.   
“Now all that’s left is unpacking.” Phil’s mom laughed.   
“Please don’t remind me.” Dan groaned.   
“So, how’s it going with you and Phil?”   
“Great, mom, we’re moving in together.” Dan replied, clearly confused.   
“I know. That’s it?” she asked warily.   
“Um… nothing new with us. We aren’t buying a pet or anything.”   
“No, I meant changes in your relationship. Because that would be completely fine with me. You can tell me anything.” she looked Dan in the eyes, staring at him.   
“Mom, you’re creeping me out. Are you saying you don’t like Phil? You mean you would be fine if we stopped being friends?” he backed away slowly.   
“No! That’s not how I meant it!”   
“How did you mean it, then?”   
“The other way.” she sighed, clearly done with this.   
“Huh?”   
“Oh, never mind, Dan. Really, you’re so clueless sometimes.” she rolled her eyes and went to go make her son a cup of tea. 

“No, not that kind. Make earl grey tea, it’s Phil’s favorite.”   
Dan’s mom resisted the urge to slap her son in the face.   
***

“Hey Dan!” Phil walked in through the flat door.   
“Hi Phil!” Dan bounded the stairs eagerly.   
“You look excited, Dan! What’s up?” Phil beamed back at him. Dan took Phil’s hand and dragged him over to the couch.   
“What’s going on?”   
“I have a gift for you!” Dan bounced up and down on the balls of his feet.   
“Awww, thanks! You didn’t have to!”   
“I know, but I saw it and I loved it and decided you’d love it, too.”   
Phil blushed, and started to wonder if this was because Dan wanted to be more than friends.   
Dan pushed something soft and fluffy into Phil’s hands.   
“Ta da! Do you like it?” Dan asked nervously.   
Phil held up the large, soft, plushy Totoro.   
“Oh my gosh, I love it! This is so cute, Dan!”   
“I saw it and though that it was soft and cute, just like you!” he giggled.   
Phil’s face was definitely heating up now.   
“Thanks so much, Dan.” he got up and hugged Dan tight.   
“Oh, anything for you, Phil.” Dan batted away the compliment.   
“I love it!” Phil hugged the Totoro.   
“Glad you do.” Dan softened and smiled again at Phil, his hands still lingering on Phil’s shoulders.   
“It reminds me of you, too.” Phil kissed the Totoro.   
Dan, not sure how to take this, stepped back uncertainly.   
“Huh?”  
“Oh, nevermind. Thanks Dan.” Phil walked away to put the Totoro in his room. His normally pale face was bright pink.   
“Stupid Dan. Flirting or not, I always end up blushing. Stupid Dan Howell.” Phil lovingly set the Totoro on his bookshelf, and then kicked the ground.   
“What was that?” Dan called from another room.   
“Nothing, Dan.”   
***

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha ha! I'll adding on with three short scenes at a time. Cute, sweet, clueless Dan. Please read other works if you ship Phan! Comment your reaction, good or bad. <3 Luv ya guys!


End file.
